emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon
|chinese_title = 九圣大贤 |aliases = * Old Chicken (老鸡) * Nine Saint Heavenly Demon (九圣天妖) |afiliation = ! *Nine Saint Demon Gate--Founder#4 *Min Ren's general--and former Dao Protector#4 |occupation = ! *Founder#4 *General#4 *Dao Protector#4 |disciple(s) = unnamed female disciple |gender = !Male#4 |age = |status = Dead |era = !?6#4 |race = !Demons--forest chicken#4/22 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#4 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#4 |level = !Virtuous Paragon#4 |first_appearance = 4-Mentioned |death_appearance = 4-Mentioned |history = Origin He was a forest chicken that became a Demon. He fatefully found the complete Phoenix Bearing Method and it allowed him to become an unbeatable Virtuous Paragon. He used to be known as Nine Saint Heavenly Demon, a name with great arrogance. He praised himself as the "Only Demon under the Heaven" and chose not to be under anyone. He was the strongest Virtuous Paragon in his generation and gloriously swept through the Nine Worlds; his illustrious and arrogant name spread to the four corners. Emperors Era At the start of the Emperors Era, Dark Crow asked him to become the Dao Protector for young Min Ren, but he immediately refused. This made Dark Crow angry; he beat up the and forced him back to his original chicken form and plucked all of his feathers calling him "Mere chicken above Earth". In the end was forced to serve as Min Ren's Dao Protector. Later he became number one general under and followed him to sweep through the Nine Worlds. Later on Min Ren gave him an Immortal Emperor Life Treasure for his meritorious service. Min Ren's First Battle When Min Ren became an Immortal Emperor his master, Dark Crow, chose one of the 12 Forbidden Burial Grounds for Min Ren's first battle. To any Immortal Emperor, the first battle was very important; it was an opportunity to refine the Heaven's Will. Min Ren personally led an army and successfully penetrated into the deepest depths of the Burial Ground. One of the spoils of this battle was the Yin Yang Sea of Blood. Even Dark Crow was impressed with it and had hoped that Min Ren would use it to craft an Immortal Emperor Longevity Treasure that belonged to just him. However, Min Ren already had a frighteningly powerful Longevity Treasure, so he was not willing to waste this treasure. In the end, he rewarded the Yin Yang Sea of Blood to Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon who exerted the most effort in this battle, as a praise. Nine Saint Demon Gate Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon established his own sect, the Nine Saint Demon Gate. He had a female disciple and she became the Gate's first Prime Disciple. To strengthen the relationships between the Gate and Min Ren's Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon proposed a Marriage Pact and married his disciple to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's first Prime Disciple. always wanted Tetra-War Stone Protectors so he followed and begged Dark Crow for them nonstop. Since he made many considerable contributions as Min Ren's Dao Protector, often at the risk of his own life, Dark Crow allowed him to borrow them with one condition: unless the Nine Saint Demon Gate met the disaster of a sect's demise, Tetra-War Stone Protectors would never take action. They were not slaves nor servants of the Nine Saint Demon Gate, and they will not be the Dao Protectors of any descendants from the Gate. agreed and positioned Tetra-War Stone Protectors at the Gate's Training Ground to protect the Heaven's Vein and Earth's Vein of the Nine Saint Demon Gate as well as allowing them to use the Spirit Energy there to further strengthen themselves. Later on Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon also asked Dark Crow to take care of the Nine Saint Demon Gate in the future and promised that he had left an indescribable treasure within the Gate as a payment. Eventually, because of his meritorious service, Dark Crow agreed and gave him his promise. Saint Cavern In case his future generations would be weak and vain, created the Saint Cavern and sealed certain treasures inside, so there would always be a chance for revival should the Nine Saint Demon Gate be destroyed. Among the sealed treasures was the Yin Yang Sea of Blood's that was rewarded to him by Min Ren years ago. Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon never used it and instead left it in the Saint Cavern as a payment for Dark Crow's protection of the Nine Saint Demon Gate in the future. |techniques = * Phoenix Bearing Method: He found the complete Phoenix Bearing Method and used it to become an unbeatable Virtuous Paragon. * Swan Cloud Method: It is the Life Wheel Merit Law that he created after studying the Phoenix Bearing Method his whole life. It is the most suitable to go with the Phoenix Bearing Method. |items = * Min Ren's Immortal Emperor Life Treasure }}